This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Magnetic nut drivers have been available for use with drill drivers and other power tools. The nut drivers are used for driving fasteners, e.g., nuts and screws having a polygonal-shaped, e.g., hex-shaped head. The use of the nut driver is far more convenient than the use of wrenches or sockets that are hand driven. With the improved capability of installing screws at a rapid rate, the accumulation of metal chips within the magnetic nut driver can prohibit a proper receipt of a screw head in the nut driver.